The present invention relates to a bidimensional tracer for machine tools or measuring machines, which comprises a body having the form of a cylindrical tang for connection to the machine, and a terminal bar having an end which is pointed or ball-shaped or simulates a tool and is intended to come into contact with a surface on which the operation is to be carried out, and further comprises means which emit detection signals of the movements of the said end along two orthogonal directions, which take place in consequence of the contact of the said end with the surface on which the operation is being carried out.
The prior art bidimensional tracers do not work in a completely satisfactory manner, inasmuch as they either are not practical in use because of their inability to detect the movements of the end of the bar in the two orthogonal direction simultaneously or do not ensure a detection of such movements with the precision required for particular applications, which precision may reach even the level of one tenth of a .mu.m, or do not have a sufficiently repeatable rest position.